The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The objectives of the planned breeding program were to develop new Haworthia varieties with interesting foliage for ornamental purposes. The breeding program was developed under the direction of the inventor, Christine Brandsma, in Moshi, Tanzania. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the unpatented commercial variety Haworthia limifolia seed parent and the pollen parent, the unpatented commercial variety, Haworthia fasciata. ‘Big Band’ The crossing was made during January of 2009.
The new variety was selected by the inventor Christine Brandsma, in February of 2010 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was selected in a commercial greenhouse in Moshi, Tanzania.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SEASTAR’ was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Tanzania by vegetative cuttings in March 2011. The additional generation produced vegetative cuttings have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.